Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security information update system, an information processing apparatus, a security information update method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a security information update program. The present invention relates to a security information update system that updates security information stored in each of a plurality of information processing apparatuses, the information processing apparatus, a security information update method performed by the security information update system and the information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with the security information update program.
Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus represented by an Multi Function Peripheral (hereinafter referred to as an MFP) communicates with an external device, and the information processing apparatus and the external device sometimes execute a process in cooperation with each other. In this case, a predetermined password is used between two or more devices in order for each of the two or more devices that communicate with each other to confirm the device at the other end of communication. Further, this password requires confidentiality, so that it is preferably administered by an administrator who administers the information processing apparatuses and changed regularly or irregularly. However, in the case where the password is changed, it is necessary to change the password in all of the plurality of respective information processing apparatuses that store the password.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-252624 discloses an information processing apparatus, which is connected to a management server that manages a device user based on user information and controls utilization of the device by the user based on the user information, includes an acceptance means for accepting a request for user authentication, a determination means for, in response to the acceptance of the request for the user authentication, determining whether current date and time have passed a valid period of internal user information, which is stored in the information processing apparatus, of the user whose authentication has been requested, an acquisition means for, in the case where it is determined that the current date and time have passed the valid period, acquiring external user information of the user whose authentication is requested from the management server, an update means for updating the internal user information based on the acquired external user information, and a control means for controlling whether the user whose authentication is requested is allowed to utilize the device based on the updated internal user information.
In the information processing apparatus described in JP 2012-252624, in the case where the current date and time have passed the valid period of the user information, it is prerequisite that the user uses the updated user information. Therefore, in the case where the current date and time have passed the valid period of the user information, it is necessary to notify the user of the updated user information. Further, there is a problem that the user must remember the pre-update user information and the updated user information, and must separately use the new user information and the old user information depending on whether it is after or before the current date and time pass the valid period.